Episode 6
The sixth episode and the second stage of forestbed were Myosotis Legends and Kuan Legends are depart to their main city. Steve Legends once told Mante Legends to continued our exploration, he also invite Nortis Legends to the party. Two hours later, when Steve Legends must showed to the party about the treasure he receives before his imprisonment is called about Mante's Crest which he must give it to Mante Legends as a presence of defeating Pala Iot Legends. The boy who discovered that crest is report to the Forestbed town hall. 'Events' *The first appearance of Gustin Legends. *Sword Tip, Thrust Shock and Beard Wave are introduced. *Some pieces from last episodes were randomly chosen by the opponent is now introduced. *The item Mante's Crest has been introduced and found beneath the tower of town hall inside Steve Legends' bag in a nowhere. *Mante Legends defeats Gustin Legends and receives Mante's Crest. The crest was activate and it point to eighth person of Sacred Legends. 'Prologue' Mante Legends and his allies is looking for that crest in some forestbed tower. He just dig the grave but the crest is missing. "Where did go, I buried in that way right?" Steve upset. Mante Legends calms him down waiting to waste the time, Nortis Legends has the idea about that crest was found in museum to look the item to explore or was in town hall as reward for the glorious hero will receive that item after they kill the evildoers needed from the quest so the three of them will searching the item first. 'Searching the item' Steve Legends wants to present Mante Legends a gift but he think it was stolen or missing somewhere in tower. While he interrogate the boy named Gustin Legends "cannot understand in first" so Nortis Legends help him to finish the talk and he remembered that he found some item in the town hall last week. Revealed to be the first battle and the time that item he found is third battle. Proceeding to the town hall, Mante Legends and Nortis Legends waiting outside and the boy hurrying showing the missing evidence. 'Founded the item' The missing item is the crest that is really important to the loyal persons who defeat his betrayed friend. He whispering to the friends outside and present it to Mante Legends however Gustin Legends says something again. Curious about the archer is really a one Adjaua as even curious about the grim archer searching this crest however failed to obtain when Gustin Legends discover. Actually the crest was in the Steve Legends' bag. 'Battles' Mante Legends accepts that offer to activate the power of the crest. Steve Legends don't believe that the archer was defeated of that skill (three honest powerful pieces) but he don't have choice to fight him but do not ruthless for that kid. 'Early Game' Gustin Legends really controls the three good pieces has speciality of Wave, Sword Release and Shock pieces and there's no doubt the opponent is auspicious. That kid power sure is scarier than his big brother who wanted to bullied him then they're zapped and run. 'Middle Game' Gustin Legends uses his own king and Sword Tip to form a castle which means the strategy should be perfect posture and other two Beard Wave and Thrust Shock will destroy the rest and reach the fortress no matter what it happens so the defense will easy breakable. Gustin Legends is very nice when he got bad move in the game he still fighting all alone in matchmaking games. So Mante Legends captures three of them and ready his final blow. 'End Game' Mante Legends is going to deliver the final blow but his three random encountered pieces still fighting so the fight is really fascinating however he finally found his main formation to trap them all plus the kid was distracted and totally checkmate and the kid surrendered the fight and he give Mante Legends a reward. 'Epilogue' Steve Legends thanked Gustin Legends for the honorable gift he return to him, as the reward Steve Legends crowned Mante Legends to Mante's Crest to its possession from now on. The effect of Mante's Crest is now ringing and activated and the light is gold so bright and shining armor and the light beaming to the sun and he found the whereabouts. In the mysterious village while the sun is lighting that person was shocked when he look the sun and the sun will hit him, he scream of his own wrath and he mentions that name of the legends he wanted to recall. 'Results' #Characters ##Mante Legends defeats Gustin Legends #Pieces ##Beard Wave level up from 1 to 2 ##Horn level up from 1 to 2 ##Reload level up from 1 to 2 ##Sword Tip level up from 1 to 2 ##Bishop's Hat level up from 2 to 3 ##Blasphemy level up from 2 to 3 'Pieces Used' 'Mante Legends' |} 'Gustin Legends' |} 'Trivia' #The location will be revealed to the city who can't explored but it was important. #When Mante Legends says "Jovil Natad, I know you are here this time and this light will guide to you and we will see you again." it proofs that this person he/she is the eighth person. #When Mante's Crest was located it says that it was in the tower but it was on Steve Legends' bag. Category:Episode Category:Bilaotipledio Arc